


Dynamics

by LokiFanSlashFan



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Makoto, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Uke!Makoto, tachibottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiFanSlashFan/pseuds/LokiFanSlashFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final relay is coming up and Tachibana Makoto is nervous. He knows he and his friends will have fun together no matter the result of the race, but with his heat soon to be upon him Makoto has a important choice to make. Will the soft spoken boy pick one of his friends to help him in his time of need, or will he once again lock himself away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Who should be Makoto's Alpha? I like him with most of the males in Free! Also if you wish to see side pairings get some love let me know what they are.
> 
> Also, I do not own or make any money off of Free!

Makoto Tachibana lives in a world where people are Alpha, Beta, Gamma, or Omega. The type of procreation a person is capable of is the major factor in labeling what a person is.  


An Alpha male or female can successfully reproduce with all four categories. Alphas tend to have a more commanding presence, a greater physical capability, and be more possessive than the other categories. They can also produce children who fall into any of the categories (though this is because of their mate the majority of the time.) Alphas will also start going into rut once a year starting two years after puberty begins. This rut causes them to want to have sex with anyone they deem worthy of them (worthiness differs from alpha to alpha.)  


A Beta male or female can reproduce with all groups except the Omega. While Betas can have a commanding presence they will give up command to a worthy Alpha. If a Beta reproduces with a Beta they tend to produce only Betas unless their parent was an Alpha. An Alpha-Beta mating can produce Alpha, Beta, or Gamma children. A Beta-Gamma mating will only produce Beta or Gamma children.  


Like the Beta, Gamma males or females can reproduce with all groups except the Omega. Gammas are like people of our world, if they work hard and their genetics favor it, they can become the person they desire to be. Alphas are born with a commanding presence Gammas must work to gain it. If a Gamma has children with an Alpha they tend to be Alpha or Gamma.  


Omega males and females can reproduce only with Alphas and other Omegas. Omega males are the only males in the society who can become pregnant. Two Omegas can produce Omega and Gamma offspring. The Alpha-Omega bond can produce all four types of children. Omegas can go into heat every three months as soon as puberty begins (their first heat signals the beginning of puberty.) While Alpha, Beta, and Gamma females are fertile year round but can take birth control to prevent pregnancy, Omega females and males are only fertile during heat and birth control is ineffectual (Omega males can father children when not in heat but can bare them only when in heat.)  


Makoto is an awkward Omega. He does not dislike being one, he is simply embarrassed by how big he became. At 6’0 (183cm) he is the tallest Omega he knows. His father is a laid back Alpha and his mother is a laid back Omega. He’s not positive but he believes that Ren is Omega and that Ran is Alpha, while it is rare for twins to be from different groupings they are paternal twins so have different DNA. The green eyed boy is worried about his next heat, it is supposed to trigger around the time of the swimming competition, either the night of or the day after the relay.


	2. Chapter 2

Three is a magical number. Most good (and not so good) things come in threes. A heat occurs every three months. More than that, it also lasts three days. Within these three days are three stages. The first stage, and coincidently the first day, is when the heat begins and develops. The Omega’s pheromones start overproduction during this stage but at this point the Omega’s mind is still their own. An Omega can pick a partner or mate at this point with a clear mind (or chose to lock themselves away.)

The second stage/day is when heat is full blown in an Omega. All their thoughts are on mating and their bodies are on sexual overdrive. If an Omega did not give consent for mating the day before this stage there is no consent. By law if someone mates with an Omega during this stage without prior permission it is considered rape. 

During the third stage the chemicals are decreasing and the Omega is once more clear headed but is still fertile. They are still hyper stimulated and desire sex more than usual. When the third stage ends the Omega returns to normal and is no longer capable of becoming pregnant, at least until the next heat. 

Makoto has realized that the first day of his heat falls on the last day of competition, the day of the relay. He is glad because it means he will be able to do the relay with his friends. Sure Alphas and Omegas may flirt with him, but nothing too handsy will occur. The green eyed teen has never mated before but he desires to. Part of him hopes that he will be propositioned by an Alpha that he likes. There are plenty of Omegas who seek out mates, Makoto is just too shy to make the first move. 

While he has always known he was an Omega he only found out what his friends were relatively recently. Last year he discovered that Hazuki Nagisa is also an Omega (his heat occurs twenty-three days before Makoto’s) and that Ryuugazaki Rei is an Alpha. Makoto has a suspicion that the two will be mated before they graduate from high school. What really surprised the green eyed teen was that Matsuoka Rin is also an Omega. Rin’s heat is thirty-eight days before Makoto’s. Makoto is not sure wat Yamazaki Sousuke is. He thinks the slightly taller male is an Alpha but has not asked yet. Mako’s best friend Nanase Haruka is an Alpha. 

Out of the people he knows, Makoto is physically attracted to Haruka, Sousuke, and Mikoshiba Seijuurou. If one of them were to proposition him, he’s positive he would say yes. While he loves Haruka he is not certain what type of love he holds for his friend. He knows it is more than the love one feels for just a friend, but he does not know whether he feels familial or romantic love. 

Tomorrow is the first day of the competition and Makoto will be picking Haruka and Rin up at the airport. A few days earlier he and Haru had gotten into their first fight. His pain at the fight only lasted a few moments. He felt worry for Haru after the pain vanished and immediately texted Rin, telling the read haired boy what happened. Makoto is glad that Rin took Haru to Australia and hopes that it helped his friend figure out what he wants from life. 

Makoto finishes packing his bag for the competition and heads down stairs. Ren and Ran immediately tackle him. The teen laughs and hugs the twins. 

“You’ll do great big brother!” the twins exclaim. 

Mrs. Tachibana smiles lovingly at her three children and hands Makoto a wrapped package. “It’s snacks for the trip. We’ll be there to watch you compete.” 

Makoto accepts the gift before hugging his mom in thanks. Ren and Ran bounce around excitedly and open the door for their older sibling. The teen had said goodbye to his father earlier in the day as he is currently at work. He also got a message earlier in the day from Haruka’s parents saying that they would be at the competition as well and to not let Haru know as they want it to be a surprise. 

At the station Makoto meets up with Nagisa and Rei. Nagisa grins widely at his while Rei give a small smile. 

“To Tokyo!” Nagisa shouts causing all the boys to chuckle. 


	3. Chapter Three

Tachibana Makoto couldn’t be happier. Sure their team only placed sixth, but they had all seen a sight they never had before. They saw each other’s souls. Knowing that he is that in touch with his friends fill the tall teen with warmth.

The friends finally finish their cheering and head to the locker-room to shower and change. It is as the warm water is washing off the chlorine that Makoto feels the first tingling’s of his heat begin. While he is busy shampooing his hair, he fails to notice a person approach just outside the shower stall. The person outside takes a deep breath scenting the air. While the pheromones are still faint they are rather distinctive. The scent is there to signal others that an Omega is entering heat and is ready to be courted.

Mako shuts of the water and shakes off the excess before turning and pushing aside the curtain only to startle and stumble in shock when he comes face to face with Yamazaki Sousuke.

“You’re entering your heat,” the slightly taller male says bluntly, teal eyes serious.

“Um….yeah? Wait are you an Alpha then?” Makoto manages to respond once his heart stops pounding.

Souske looks him up and down which causes the slightly smaller teen to blush and quickly grab his towel and wrap it around his waist. When Makoto’s green eyes finally look at the other again he notices that the teen has a small smirk on his face.

“Yes, I’m an Alpha. I’ll be blunt, would you let me enjoy your heat with you?” the Samazuka student says in a determined tone.

Before Makoto can respond two voices distract them.

“Sousuke what are you doing!?” shouts the voice of Matsuoka Rin.

“Makoto say no,” comes the voice of Nanase Haruka.

Souske frowns and looks to his left when the two voices came from. Both boys are dressed and by their expressions are very cross. Makoto is flustered as he doesn’t know what to do. Why would Haru want him to say no? Sure he has noticed that his friend doesn’t seem to like the taller boy much, but this is the first time an Alpha has propositioned him. Also what is with Rin? Does the red head want Sousuke for himself? If he did, Rin seems like the type of Omega that would have propositioned any Alpha or Omega they wanted.

“What’s with you two? Tachibana is attractive and is starting his first stage. He’s clearly unmated and based off of his age has been through quite a few heats alone,” Sousuke almost growls out.

Rin and Haru share a brief look, one that Makoto cannot translate.

“We were going to ask Makoto if the both of us could share his heat with him. Haru and I got to talking when we were in Australia and decided that we wanted to try it with him,” Rin answers for the two of them, red eyes shining with determination.

“Makoto, you do not know Yamazaki. Spend your heat with Rin and I,” Haruka adds.

The brown haired Omega is slightly overwhelmed. Sousuke, whom he finds attractive is apparently attracted to him while at the same time Haru, who he has always found attractive also want to spend his heat with him. The only thing with Haru’s proposition is that it includes Rin. While Rin is his friend and he does find the red head attractive, he’s not sure if this means that the two are now a couple and simply want to have fun with him or something else. Makoto really wants to spend this heat with someone, but he is not sure what the correct answer is. A part of him whishes he could take all three to bed to discover what all three males are like. After all, he might not enjoy sex with an Alpha or conversely with another Omega. Taking a deep breath, Makoto calms himself and assess the three teens.

“Let me get dressed. Me and Haru have to meet up with our parents for dinner. I’ll give you our hotel room number so we can talk tonight. I’m flattered that all three of you want to spend my heat with me, but I need time to think this through,” he informs the three before walking past them to his locker so that he can get dressed. His heat may be starting, but the air against his damp skin is getting rather chilly.

As he gets dressed he feels the weight of three pairs of eyes and cannot help his blush. He has never felt this desired. He didn’t even realize that anyone looked at him with attraction.

Once dressed he turns and sees that they are all watching him. His eyes droop and shoulders slump slightly.

“Sure thing Mako,” Rin finally replies, “Haru already told me your room number so just text me when your ready for this conversation and me and Sou will head over.”

The smile Makoto sends them seems to ease all the tension from the room. While no one knows what the Omega is going to decide, they all know that he will give it some serious consideration.


End file.
